love, sex, and life
by hhutcherson1012
Summary: katniss and peetas love life throughout teen years dramatic changes embarrassing moments and rated m not to be taken lightly
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: that feeling

Katniss' p.o.v

Right after Peeta asks me if I love him real or not real, I tell him real and then we head back to _our mansion_ in the victors village. Something comes over me and him both and before I know it we are making out as we unlock the door to our home.

We are crashing into things and he has me in his arms 'bridal' style. I slam him into the couch as I am unbuttoning his shirt, as his hands slip my pants to my ankles and I kick them off. We get up and head into the kitchen I slip his pants off avoiding his fake leg which I kiss as I am down there. Now he is on the kitchen counter and I am crawling over to him as he goes to get up for a little box in a coat closet he says that we need to use a condom because otherwise we would get caught somehow.

I am totally ignoring this as I chew ever so slightly on his neck causing a red mark to from; he does the same to me. I take the condom and put it on him but maybe he would just screw me already if I acted as sexy as possible so I don't use my hands, but my lips. I then realize it's too small so I just keep it that way. What's the worst thing that could happen?

He moans as I seduce him even more by whipping off my underwear and kiss him from the tip of his condom all the way up. He picks me up and we are off to the bathroom passing the bedroom. He places me on the floor and starts nibbling me and kissing _**everywhere**_ from toes to forehead.

I make him take me to the bedroom as we lay down he undoes my bra and enters me for the second time but in a new area of my body, under the belt not above my chin.

I can't help myself as I grab his hair and flip us over so I'm in control. I think he likes it that way anyway. I can't help but go in harder as moan and plead come out of my mouth with no control over it. He flips me over hands on my breasts mouth to everywhere on my face and body constantly up and down in and out.

I start to say his name weakly pushing out my cry to keep going. "Peeta, Peeta, oh my gosh, harder please, please." Now I'm begging and I'm afraid if he goes harder I will break.

Even though it's rough it is still gentile. I move him around and we head to the kitchen meeting most of our cloths and the empty condom wrapper and everything that was on the counter before on the floor so me and Peeta could be there. I hear something so I moan so Peeta doesn't so he doesn't stop. "now without realizing it I am calling his name.

"Oh, Jesus sorry I will umm just go hum I – bye." Haymitch sounds really shaken' me and Peeta didn't lock the door, damn it. Haymitch laves and locks the door so we don't have to we head upstairs. It is a lot more gentile slow and needy now, thanks Haymitch

Chapter 2

Peeta's p.o.v

Katniss and I had a lot of umm new experiences with each other today.

I really enjoyed it except for when Haymitch walked in on us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katniss' p.o.v

I am on my way to Haymitch house to explain what was going on yesterday. He made me feel really awkward. I told Peeta I was going to his house to tell him and he said "Katniss he's a grown man he knows what was going on" I giggled and blushed remembering this.

I am at his door debating to go along with my plan. I knock and it's to late he's already on his way to the door. He sees me and chocks on the swig of booze he had just taken. I look at him embarrassedly. "Ummm…hi uh… listen me and peet-." "Please sweetheart I am well aware of what I walked in on I don't need sex –ed I'm far too old for that."

My cheeks got really red and apparently I showed my embarrassment because the next thing I know he says "sweetheart if anyone's embarrassed about …. That it should be me, I should have knocked."

"It's okay really I better get going though me and Peeta are going to go have se- a nice discussion." I get really embarrassed once again and head towards the door.

Haymitch's p.o.v

'What the hell was that' I think to myself.

Young love , blech maybe it's the alcohol that's making me want to puke and not my only friends fucking 5 times a day and me walking in on it.

At least there is a lesson leaned, ALWAYS KNOCK

I think I wont be eating in there kitchen for a while.

I got to call someone and tell them, but who- "EFFIE." I say out loud I really want to freak her out

"Effie, I walked in on something."

"Okay and you are calling me why."

"Want to know who."

"Why not!" Effie says cheerily

"Peeta and Katniss in the kitchen." "Want to know what they where doing?" I say like im a child again

"What?" she talks to me like I'm stupid "Having SEX!" and hang up phew igot that off my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peeta's p.o.v

Katniss comes through the door looking very giddy. She's very red in the face, not saying this doesn't turn me on considering I have made her make that same face before.

"Hey, I just had the absolute weirdest conversation with Haymitch." She tells me while catching her breath and giggles

"And what was it about, doll" I say sweetly

"Well I just was talking to Haymitch an tried to explain what he…..walked in on and he said…""I don't need a sex-ed lesson sweetheart." She says making her voice sound very deep.

"I told you, babe he is right but I love your at-"I am cut off

"And as I was telling him I have to leave I said me and Peeta are going to go have sex! But I fixed it as much as possible by cutting myself off and saying a very nice discussion." I say trying not to die of embarrassment.

"Well in that case lets keep to your promise and I'm not talking about a nice conversation." I say in a seducing way as I walk toward her and kiss her

"Okay, this time I will lock the door and put up a please don't disturb sign." She giggles

Katniss' p.o.v

A

As I go to lock the door and meet him upstairs. I love this feeling coming over me and I can't help it one bit.

I jump to him and undo his shirt and get undressed except for my bra and undies that is his favorite part. I practically tear his pants and boxers off and start kissing him and push him on to the bed and turned us over so he was in control. He stops and asks about a condom….."no, my actions my responsibility and I say no I want you bare." I say demandingly. "Okay." He agrees

He thrusts in to me and I just go all out it's the hardest fastest and longest we've ever gone.

"Peeta I want you Peeta uhhhh OHHHHHH!" I say dramatically

He keeps going and by the time we are done I can NOT walk what so ever not that I want to leave. "I feel great, If I could I would never let you stop, I love you more then anything."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (I do not own the hunger games or the characters along with the plot or the song "eyes open" from the cd district 12 and beyond) italics mean song or dream!

Katniss' p.o.v

"I can't help but love you, and quite frankly I don't want to imagine life without you." I say truthfully

"I love you to." He says not breaking out gaze

"I promised I would go talk to prim so I guess I will see you later." I say while getting dressed

I grab a bagel from the counter and head over to the meadow and see a bubbly prim, who's hair is as gold as the suns rays on a brutal summer day, and eyes as blue as the sky reflecting the oceans high-tide.

"Hi Katniss, I wrote you and Peeta a song it kind of reflects everything going on." She says placing a piece of paper in front of her and tells me it is called 'eye's open'.

_Everybody's waiting, everybody's watching_

_Even when your sleeping-sleeping,_

_keep your ey-eyes open_

_The tricky thing is,_

_Yesterday we were just_

_Children, playing soldiers,_

_Just pre-pretending_

_Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

_In backyards winning_

_Battles with our_

_Wooden swords but now _

_We've stepped into a _

_Cruel world, where everybody_

_Stands, and keeps score, keep your_

_Eyes open, everybody's waiting,_

_For you to breakdown, everybody's _

_Watching to see the fall out, even when you're sleeping-_

_Sleeping, keep your ey-eyes open,(x4) _

_So here you are two steps ahead,_

_And staying on guard, every lesson forms a, new scar,_

_They never thought you'd make it _

_This far, but turn around, oh, they've _

_Surrounded you with a showdown,_

_And nobody comes to save you now,_

_But you got something they don't,_

_Yeah you've got something they don't_

_You just gotta keep your eyes open_

_, everybody's waiting,_

_For you to breakdown, everybody's _

_Watching to see the fall out, even when you're sleeping-_

_Sleeping, keep your ey-eyes open,(x4) _

_Keep your feet steady, _

_Heart beat ready,_

_Keep your eyes open, keep_

_Your aim locked, the night_

_Grows dark, keep your eyes _

_Open(x5) , everybody's waiting,_

_For you to breakdown, everybody's _

_Watching to see the fall out, even when you're sleeping-_

_Sleeping, keep your ey-eyes open,(x4) _

"I know my voice isn't as good as yours and the song is kind of suckish bu-." I cut prim off

"Prim that is the best song ever written you voice is perfect, hank you." I say wiping away tears "can we please show Peeta, he will love it."

"Sure, I am so glad you like it." She says giddily

Peeta's p.o.v

When Katniss got home she brought prim with and prim sang me a song that made me start to cry it was so beautiful.

"Did you write that yourself." I ask

"You bet!" she says grinning "Wow…that…is umm it's really great, I wish every one -could here i-." I cut myself off. "Maybe they can, Caesar Flickerman is coming to do a special on us and I know him and everyone else would love to hear that song."

"Your right I can already see him smiling about the suggestion." Katniss says

"Prim, how do you feel about this?" I ask

"Yay, I can't wait can we call and tell him." She says while jumping up and down

"Sure" I say dialing him on the phone

Sure enough he answers and I tell him "Prim Katniss''' sister wrote a song and she would love to sing it as a part of the special on us later." I can practically here him smile while he responds with a surprisingly girly shriek followed by a YES!

I say good see you in a while as I give prim thumbs up from the other room.

Katniss' p.o.v

I hear a knocking at the door and open the door to find Flavious, Octavia, and Portia who are me and Peeta's prep team since we have an interview later. I tell them about prim singing on the interview so Flavious gets her ready while Portia tends to Peeta and Octavia to me but all they have to do is set out our outfits, do our nails, and our hair since we just had a make over about a week ago.

By the time we are all ready Caesar knocks on the door with a camera crew, we get ready by me Peeta and prim sitting on the couch and making small talk with Caesar, before I know it the camera crews are set up and we are on in 3 seconds.

"I am here with everybody's favorite victors, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen but also with Primrose Everdeen who I have been told is quite the singer, now tell me Primrose is this true?" a typical Caesar Flickerman entrance for you.

"Well I never thought that I was until Katniss and Peeta told me I was but I do love to sing." Prim says at ease much better then I was my first interview

After me and Peeta get a few awkward questions about marriage, baby's, and love Prim sings the song me and Caesar cry and its over.

That night we checked the internet on musicplace the website for the hottest hits we saw prim's song up with over 4 million downloads and she cried and jumped up and down and called an agent and badda bang badda boom she was famous.

Just what she needs more money and press! Oh well could be worse.

The next day we get a call from mom and she says how proud she is and how much she loves us.

Nothing has been the same since she built that hospital up in district four, Finnick and Annie are having a baby, and Johanna is in a relationship, me wanting to marry Peeta and then Prim becoming a singer.

'A LOT HAS CHANGED' I think to myself.

"Peeta let's go to bed I am not feeling so well." I say holding my stomach.

"Okay" he walks me upstairs as I sit on the bed he looks worried. I wonder why?


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE: sorry about the lack of authors notes chapter 4 my longest chapter yay!Please review (italics are flashbacks…..) and I don't own the tswizzle song fearless I love her so so much- enjoy

Chapter 5

Peeta's p.o.v

I start to worry about Katniss because a few days back we had a little fun without any rules and she is feeling sick.

"Katniss I have this suspicion and-." I am cutoff by her grabbing my arm and pulling me to the bathroom and holding her hair as she vomits into the toilet.

"Suspicions confirmed, Damn it." She looks at me and begins to cry

"Peeta I am so sorry, I should have listened to you when you tried to hand me the condom and I didn't now this was gonna happen."

"Marry me, I know I am stretching out on a limb here but..-" I am cut off by her hand touching my face she shushes me as she gets up and brushes her teeth.

"I understand if it's no but-"this time I am cut off by a kiss and her crying

"I will be right back." I say getting up to go to the closet and reach my hand in the pocket of my blazer I was supposed to wear tonight and pull out a small box with a ring in it.

I make my way back to a Katniss that is sitting on the bathroom floor holding her stomach.

As I get down on one knee and hold out the ring while telling her every memory that makes me love her more, and then stating the obvious by saying "Katniss Everdeen I love you, will you marry me."

Katniss' p.o.v

"Yes, duh I am so glad you asked because if you didn't I was going to myself." I state choking on tears. "I just want to make sure you know that those were all happy tears, I really want to be a mom and I know this is out of the blue but seeing prim grow up and mothering her, I just want my own." I say while dialing Johanna on the phone.

"Hello, Johanah I need-"I am cutoff by a mans voice

"Umm nope this isn't Johanah but I can take a message if you want." He explains to me

"Yeah sure that's fine just tell Johannah to come by district 12 a.s.a.p, and that Katniss might be pregnant and to bring some tests." I say to the man I am still not certain as to his identity.

"Oh My Gosh, Katniss is that you how do you know Johannah and Oh My Gosh its Gale." My jaw literally dropped and I stayed silent.

"Oh well can you tell her that and umm I have to go and tell her me and Peeta are engaged!" I say as hanging up

Gale Hawthorn, my childhood best friend is now dating one of my best friends. "HOW!" I scream out meant to be in my head. Oops. Peeta looks worried as he runs down the stairs, his eyes dart to me and then the phone wondering what the hell is the matter.

"Is everything okay, what did Johannah say do you feel okay." He says while coming over to me

"Gale, is Johanna's boyfriend and he is excited about talking to me I can't forgive him, EVER!" I say while still accepting what I have been told

"I am not asking you too, just don't do anything you would regret, if you don't want to see him you don't have to." He says reassuringly

"He doesn't understand, I asked Jo to come to district 12 and he might come with, I can't face him." I say not breaking my gaze from Peeta's

When I told Gale that I wanted to be with Peeta he scolded me and told me no and that it was a mistake.

"_Gale can I talk to you really quick." I ask nervously "Sure what is it catnip?" he asks_

"_I mean outside can you come here?" I ask "Sure." He agrees _

_As we walk out side he grabs the small of my back and I push his hand away he is so drunk. "Come on babe give me what you give that douche every night." He says while grabbing at me. "Gale your drunk." I state the obvious. "Not drunk enough though because you seem mad." He says "No gale I am pissed you are to drunk now stop grabbing me." I demand it doesn't work. "Come on we always knew you were a 'seam slut' now come babe, kiss me." I gasp while choking back tears "How dare you, ho-how dare you Gale Hawthorn." I say he comes in for a kiss so I slap him so hard his whole face turns red. "Now, Catnip don't be like that give me what you give that little cuntmuffin-." He is cut off by my foot to his groin, he go's down crying on the floor. "He is not a douche or a cuntmuffin and I am not a seam slut now leave and NEVER come back." I say while running inside and slamming the door shut and locking it._

"I never told you did I?" I ask Peeta

"No, you didn't want to so I didn't make you." He says while putting a hand on my lap.

"Well I think you should know what happened." As I tell him what went on outside that night he gets extremely angry.

"Katniss I don't care that he called me a douche or a cuntmuffin." He says as I think to myself how much hotter it sound coming out of Peeta's mouth. "I care that he hurt you and I am so sorry that I didn't know I should have seen it coming." He says while staring me straight in the eyes.

"Peeta number one it sounds so much hotter when those words come out of your mouth and two I think I just got something and we need to go somewhere." I say looking at him subtly

"Oh Yay your moms house or the grocery store first." He asks while getting the car keys

"I guess moms c'mon lets go." I say as we head out

When we get in the car

"I guess moms but hold on I want to look nice because I feel like it." I say kind of slowly not making sense to even myself and he looks at me and chuckles

"Ok I am almost ready." I say and he responds with an ok hurry up followed by a chuckle

As we head out to the car it starts drizzling out and I put on my best dress and we headed over to moms house, when we got there she saw us and already had the door opened we talk to her and she gives me the Midol and when we left Peeta walked me to the car and said "I love the way the sidewalk looks after it rains." When we get to the grocery store it starts raining again and he knows I want to ask him to dance so he does it for me "Katniss darling, would you let me have this dance." He says in a funny accent and I say" gladly." Mimicking his accent as we are there dancing in the rain in my best dress let alone in the middle of the parking lot and I feel so fearless.

"So shall we get what you need and head home." He asks opening the door for me "Yes we shall, and by the way babe I feel like it is our first date.

"Oh well in that case get what you need I will be right back meet you at the register." I agree and head to the feminine section and grab a bag of pads, tampons, and a douche.

I see Peeta at the register holding wildflowers and chocolates in one hand and a couple of chick flicks in the other. I look at him and smile and the clerk looks at us and sighs "Ahh, you two are so cute in the cupcake phase." She says while looking at me and I say "What do you mean cupcake phase?" she explains to me that she has two daughters and that when the older one was dating someone she would always be with them and calling saying I love you and the little one who was in my class last year named McCall would say it is the cupcake phase.

"I think that is so cute, and I don't think this will end to soon considering…..(I lift up my hand and show off my engagement ring) and it is funny because he is a baker so it suits us well, bye see you soon." I say to the clerk and head back to the car

While Peeta walks me to the car he twirls me and we get in and start home then a song comes on the radio comes on and I laugh and Peeta looks confused then looks at the bag containing tampons and midol and thinks he understands "No it isn't that listen to this song." I say turning it up

_There's something bout the way _

_The street looks when it's just rained _

_There is a glow off the pavement _

_You walk me to the car, and you_

_Know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah oh yeah _

_Were driving down the road and I wonder_

_If you know I am trying so hard not to get caught up…_

"And who does that sound like ha-ha." I say sarcastically "I have no idea."

We get home and sit on the couch after I go to the bathroom and 'clean up' myself and put the flowers in the vase on the island in the kitchen.

"Man I hate this!" I say and Peeta looks really offended so I apologize rapidly and he asks what' wrong and I say "I meant I hate having my period cause I so wanna screw around with you right now!"

"I promise as soon as it is over we will but for now-"he kisses me and this kiss makes shivers run down my spine and I get pins and needles in my feet as he gains entrance to my mouth I let him know how much I love it by letting out soft moans and I intertwined my fingers in his hair.

"Wow, I love this." I say out of breath

**_A/N: _so I hope you like it I will try to get six up soon so sorry bout the wait but yay schools over… ttys please pm or review-hhutcherson1012**


End file.
